wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Malum
(This character belongs to Saggio Forte) NOTE: This page contains spoilers to the most recent books! Malum 'is the god of evil, mistrust, and betrayal in the religion of Deorumverbism. He is referred to by the name of Oscurita in Deorumverbist-Terrasantese transcripts. He has the appearance of a slender, long-legged NightWing with violet eyes. He has the allegory of a cobra, which may represent his serpentine looks. Malum was given the name Darkstalker by the Apoyan civilization in the mid-1600s. He is responsible for many great tragedies such as the Deathly Age, the creation of the Phylacterium, and the Great Imprisonment. Family Malum is the son of Unda and Astrum. He has a brother named Arcanus and a sister named Notio. His consort is Turbatio, and they had a daughter named Timor and son named Fur. Malum has not had any relationships with mortals, especially since he despises them. History 'The Deathly Age This time period lasted from 1135-1522 and was started by Malum. He and many other Dark deities began this tragedy by plaguing the land with death, disease, insanity, chaos, war, and crime (marking what is called Armageddon) on the date of December 14, 1135 which is today remembered as the Imum of December. Although he was thought to have not done much of the work himself, Malum was the main operator and planner of this terrible time. 'The Dark Era' Malum started this time period by creating the Carcer'num in 1921, which terrified many civilians that remained in the real world. However, the spell backfired on him, forcing not only the Light into the prison, but also Malum himself. He was then trapped in Mt. Nefrit, or Jade Mountain, for about twenty years. Magical Creations 'The Phylacterium' Malum created this talisman to hold all of his power so that no one could steal it. He also realized that he would not be able to handle all of the power required for his plans. The Phylacterium has the appearance of a blank scroll, which makes it fairly unsuspicious. However, in the talons of someone who knows its power and wants to use it will see these words written on the parchment: for a Dark mortal: "What is your purpose, weakling?" for a Dark deity: "What act do you wish to commence, pure one?" for Malum: "What deed shall I carry out for you, sire?" for Prudentia or any Light entity: "I don't serve the likes of you." In order to use it, the user must write down their wish. If the user is not Malum, than he/she must spill their own blood upon the paper, even if they are a god. 'The Bac'quunturr' This staff was used to put the victim into a terror-filled sleep. If the dragon gets hurt or killed in his/her dream, this will happen to them in reality as well. This Dark artifact was created by Timor, but she found that with the help of her father it had a great deal of potential. However, the Bac'quunturr was lost in the Carcer'num and split into the three "dreamvisitors". 'The Carcer'num' This is a giant illusion in which Malum planned to imprison all of the Light in the world, however, the spell backfired on Malum, trapping him inside a mountain. The creation of this illusion is called the Great Imprisonment and its inhabitants are called the Imprisoned. His Plan Malum's over all grand scheme is to gain enough power to take over the universe. After realizing that this would be too much pressure on his being, he created the Phylacterium. He plans on collecting all of this power by syphoning it from souls and killing superior entities. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters